


We Go Together Like Winter And A Sweater

by Logdotuniverse



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logdotuniverse/pseuds/Logdotuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, Ross had decided, was the worst season. The cold, which swirled around him and left him a shivering and sniffling mess, was the worst thing he had felt in a while. Sure, the snow that gracefully swirled around and fell past the cafe window was calming but the coldness that it brought was almost unbearable for the young man. (Or the one where Ross is cold and is smitten for a stranger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cold Café Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Smornby before but I felt a strong urge to and what is better than a Coffee Shop/Cafe AU? :D Hope you like it and thanks for reading!

Winter, Ross had decided, was the worst season. The cold, which swirled around him and left him a shivering and sniffling mess, was the worst thing he had felt in a while. Sure, the snow that gracefully swirled around and fell past the cafe window was calming but the coldness that it brang was almost unbearable for the young man.

He always felt cold, even in summer he felt the slight chill of the breeze that everyone claimed to be refreshing. He swore he was cold blooded, or at least unable to feel heat. Wrapped up in dozens of layers of clothing and piles of blankets was the only way to keep him warm in the winter, it seemed. 

Not very helpful when it came to doing anything productive though, it wasn’t like he could go to work drowned in ten blankets and far too many layers of clothing.

Even the place he worked at, a small cafe on the corner of a far too busy street, was cold in winter. They made and served coffee, for gods sake, but the warmth from the boiling hot beverages seemed to do nothing against the cold.

Even now, as he was making a coffee for a poor customer who looked as cold as he felt, he was shivering his ass off. The styrofoam cup shook slightly in his hands as he finished topping it with cream, his body frozen to the core as he turned around and, with a small smile that he had somehow managed to make, passed the cup to the women standing in front of the counter.

Her petite hands reached out and thankfully took the only source of warmth from him, a grateful smile on her face as she took a sip and scurried out the cafe.

He sighed, his breath fogging up in front of him and disappearing like a puff of smoke. He took a small glance at his watch, the bright blue numbers flashing back at him.8.48pm.

Thank god, he thought as he leaned against the counter, only 12 more minutes before he could close up.

The cafe was empty at this hour, only the occasional customer who needed a late night coffee. Usually, it was either college students who needed the boost for studying, or busy business people who had late night faxing, or whatever they did, to do.

Normally, his work mate and flat buddy, Chris Trott would be by his side, dancing away to the soft tunes of the radio and cracking jokes like there was no tomorrow, but even he was busy on a friday night. So Ross was stuck in a small cafe by himself, on a friday night. 

Thankfully he was able to go home soon and curl up on his couch, his netflix loaded up on his laptop and a hot chocolate warming his hands. Not to mention the millions of blankets that blocked his view of the flickering of the fire, both things managing to keep him warm enough to last the night.

Knowing Chris, he would be awoken at around midnight with demands of food and promises of cuddles to keep them both warm. Not that he really minded cooking, it was almost calming to him now, but being woken up at midnight unbalanced his sleep schedule which he had been trying to hard to fix.

Another glance at his watch, 8:51pm, and another sigh. He leaned over the counter, his elbows resting on the cool surface and his chin resting in his palms. 9 more minutes of boredom and he could finally go home, finally feel the warmth that he currently lacked. While he was pondering, his eyes had fluttered close and he only realised when they opened as the soft sound of the bell rang in his ears.

A man was walking towards him, an extremely attractive man with ginger tousled hair and smile that made Ross’ breath hitch. He was dressed in a dark blue coat, the slightest sprinkle of snow on his shoulders and in his hair which he was currently trying to brush away as he advanced towards the counter.

Quickly scrambling up from his position on his elbows, he straightened his back and gave the best smile he can manage, trying to look presentable because wow, he hadn’t seen a person this attractive in a while.

The man stops in front of the counter, his head tilting up to read the sign above the counter and while he does that, Ross can’t help but stare at him in awe. Not only was this man attractive as heck, he was also taller than him. It wasn’t more than a couple of inches but still, he couldn’t help but feel a strong attraction to him.

“Can I get a… Mochaccino please, love?” The man grins at him, snapping Ross out of his daze.

“U-Uh” Ross stutters, eyes growing wide as he tries to comprehend the words coming out of the man’s mouth because all he can think about is how much he wants to kiss this man and he isn’t even sparing a single thought for the cold now because he feels like he is on fire.

“Sure thing” He managed to say, trying so hard (and failing) not to look like a fool in front of him because he only had one chance and there is no way in hell he is messing this up.

He quickly spins around, feeling flustered, and this time it isn’t because of the cold. He quickly makes the drink, thanking all the other hot drinks he has made before because now it seems automatic, not even sparing a thought before he has the hot drink in his hands. He breathes, trying to prepare himself as he turns back around and offers the drink to the man.

He isn’t prepared enough, it seems, as his breath hitches once more when they make eye contact and their fingers brush when the man takes the drink off him with another smile.

“A-anything else, sir?” He stutters, unable to look away as the cup is taken from his hands.

“Hmm.. How about your number, love?” The man smirks back at him, obviously amused at the effect he is having on the younger boy. Ross pauses, his hand still in the air and a blush starts to stain his cheeks as he tears his gaze away from the man.

“U-uh if you..give me your phone I can add myself as a contact, sir” Ross blabbers, looking at something over the man’s shoulder so he avoids eye contact. Wordlessly, the man hands over his phone and Ross takes it with slightly shaky hands, which he blames entirely on the cold, and he quickly types in his number, naming his contact ‘The Cold Cafe Guy’ just because he can.

It’s worth it though, because he gains a chuckle when the phone is passed back and even the man’s chuckle is attractive.

“Well…Ross” The man looks down at Ross’ name tag that is pinned to his shirt, “I’ll text you, and hopefully warm you up” and with them last words, a couple of dollars chucked onto the counter and a wink, the man walks out the door.

Ross watches him until he is out of sight, his main thought about how he didn’t even find out the man’s name.


	2. Mocha Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross Hornby has been woken up in many different ways before. Living with the infamous Chris Trott, you get used to being woken up at random times by loud shouting in your ear or cold water being poured on to you. That’s why, when Ross was woken up at exactly 12:14am by a loud blow horn sounding in his ear, he wasn’t as shocked as he should’ve been. (Or the one with platonic Tross and fluffy Smornby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major writers block with this chapter but it came out okay so it was worth it. Thanks to the people who read and left a Kudos on the last chapter! x

Ross Hornby has been woken up in many different ways before. Living with the infamous Chris Trott, you get used to being woken up at random times by loud shouting in your ear or cold water being poured on to you. That’s why, when Ross was woken up at exactly 12:14am by a loud blow horn sounding in his ear, he wasn’t as shocked as he should’ve been.

Instead of jumping out of bed like he would've done in the past, he simply rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. Hopefully if he blocked out all noise and distractions, he could sleep and maybe, just maybe, fix his horrible sleep schedule. 

The blow horn sounded again, although it was further away from his ear which made it a little more quieter. It was accompanied by Trott’s loud yelling of Ross’ name, which seemed more annoying to him than that stupid blow horn. Why he had let Trott buy that, he would never remember.

“Get up, ya twat!” The yelling increases in volume, and this time Ross can actually understand the words that were being projected into his ear. With another groan, he rolls onto his back and sits up, knowing the only solution to the problem called Chris Trott was to get up and do whatever the hell he wanted this time.

“What?” Ross demanded, whacking Trott in the face with his pillow which earned him an annoyed grunt in response. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Ross yawns and swings his legs over the side of the bed, his hands resting either side of him to keep him upright because all he wants to do now is collapse back into bed and ignore the loud, persistent and demanding twat.

“I’m hungry” Trott grins, looking down at him with an innocent grin and he is met with a angry look from Ross. The taller man gets to his feet reluctantly, a hand running through his short hair as Trott shies away from him, knowing that a silent Ross is a Ross you don’t want to mess with. He follows Ross to the kitchen, grinning as he mission to awaken Ross was accomplished.

“I’m cold, I’m tired and you’re a twat” Ross states, refusing to turn around and look at Trott as he crosses his arms. “You’re working the night shift and buying me dinner tomorrow” 

“Finnneee” Trott drags out, sitting down at the kitchen table as he watches Ross start to move around in the kitchen. Ross quickly gets to work, deciding to make a small butter chicken dish because they still hadn’t gone to the shop, as Trott protested that it was Ross’ job as the kitchen chef and Ross protested that because it was Trott’s job because he wasn’t the one cooking every night. 

“What are you making?” Trott questions, more out of pure boredom and hating silence than actual curiosity. He swings his legs back and forth, his gaze switching from Ross’ back to Ross’ hands, which were chopping away at a chicken breast.

“Butter chicken, for the biggest twat ever” Ross replies, although he is smiling when he says it so Trott doesn’t make a big fuss about it. Only a small fuss, because he wouldn’t be Chris Trott if he didn’t protest to everything Ross said.

“I’m sure I’m not the biggest twat! Let it go, mate” He laughs, already prepared to groan as Ross breaks out into song, half beatboxing and half singing to the tune of Let It Go. Trott joins in the horrible singing that is purposely out of tune, impressed at the simple fact that Ross can dance and cut chicken, without cutting himself, all at the same time. It was probably the most multitasking he had ever seen the man do.

“The cold never bothered me anyway~” Ross finished with a laugh, all traces of his bad mood vanishing as he turns his head around and gives Trott a grin.

-*-

"This is soo good, oh my god" Trott mumbles through a mouthful of butter chicken, looking as attractive as always with food spitting out of his mouth. Ross rolls his eyes but can't help the smile that makes its way onto his face as he swallowed his own mouthful 

"Of course it's good, I made it" He scoffs with a smirk, his fork clinking against the plate as he sets it down. When he doesn't get a reply, Trott actually deciding to eat the food in his mouth instead of splatter it everywhere, his eyes focus on the candles that are randomly placed on the table. They aren't very neat or new, been used a few times before but still work as a good source of light so they make do.

The whole reason that Ross had persuaded Trott to buy candles was because his eyes were pretty sensitive to the bright lightbulb that seemed to pierce through him at night and cause him the worst headaches known to man. The candles, however, were a soft light that occasionally flickered and left random shadows scattered on the walls that were calming and left him more sleepy than when he had just awoken. 

(And no, no matter how many times Trott protests, he wasn’t buying candles to seduce Trott into having a romantic dinner with him. Ross actually had standards, very low standards that matches his self esteem, but still, standards) 

‘’Oh, by the way, you keep getting texts from a random number” Trott grins as he swallows his mouthful. He acts innocent, like he totally hadn’t stolen Ross’ phone from his bedside table, to play a pointless app like Crossy Road or whatever, when Ross was at work. 

“A random number? I wondered why I couldn't find my phone when I got home” Ross’ voice is soft, confused and annoyed at the same time, mostly annoyed because of the way Trott’s loud voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife, cut through the moment of calmness he was finally feeling after a long, cold and stressful day.

"Yeah, said their name was.. something Smith? Can't remember, mate, but they seemed very interested in you" Trott winks, before his head tilts back down and he starts to eat again. 

“No idea, mate. Pass me my phone, ‘m curious” He halfheartedly mumbles, the calmness almost like a lullaby, softly croning in his ear and making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. As his phone is practically chucked at him, the bright screen burning his eyes, he opens his messages and is surprised to find a various amount of pickup lines texted from a random number. He scrolls up, the small smile on his face growing bigger as he skims the texts. 

Refusing the acknowledge the blush that begins appearing on his cheeks, he tries to think of a good response. Smith..does he know a Smith? Well, there was that cute girl in middle school called Stacy Smith, but he hadn’t talked to her in years and doubted she even remembered who he was. Taking another glance at his phone, a switch seems to flick in his head as he remembers the person who he gave his number to earlier on. 

Smith..Finally a name for the handsome face..or a last name anyway. His hands are slightly shaking as he replies, not even caring about how much teasing Trott is going to do as he smiles wide.

[TXT]: Unknown: Next time I get a Mocha, could you please hold the sugar? You’re sweet enough for both of us  
[TXT]: Unknown: Been thinking about you a latte :)  
[TXT]: You: ..How long did it take you to think of them?

(It’s a lame response, he knows, but he feels too flustered to respond in kind, with another pickup line, and he is sort of curious how long it took for him to think of them. In the mean time, he changes Smith’s contact name to something more..appropriate)

[TXT]: Mocha Man: Admittedly, a while. Why are you awake at this time, Ross?

(He once again refuses to acknowledge the way his heart skips a beat when his phone buzzes and he notices a new text from Smith. He also refuses to look up at Trott, who is probably watching him with an amused expression and a teasing sentence ready on his tongue) 

[TXT]: You: Why are you awake, Smith? 

(He is avoiding the question because how do you tell someone that your annoying (but ultimately, best friend) roommate woke you up at midnight to make him a meal?)

[TXT]: Mocha Man: You’re like my coffee, you keep me up all night, Ross. 

(His breath hitches as he reads it and he doesn't know if he should laugh or melt into a puddle of Rossy goo because he feels so smitten with this man who is practically a stranger and yet..it feels like he's found the missing piece to his puzzle of life) 

[TXT]: You: I can't even think of a good reply to this...you're like my coffee too, unbearably sweet and super addictive. Go to bed, Smith. See you tomorrow? 

(He adds the question mark just to be sure. He can't think straight, the tiredness catching up to him and the bright light of his phone, that contrasts against the dark room, giving him a headache.) 

[TXT]: Mocha Man: See you tomorrow. Sleep well, Rossy. Dream of me, would ya ;) <3

[TXT]: You: Night, Smith <3

(He pressed send before he can regret sending the heart, the nervousness outweighing the tiredness but he forces himself to turn off his phone and turn back to Trott who, as predicted, is staring at him with curious eyes and a teasing smile) 

"Texting Smith, are you?" The words are mocking, but still fairly curious as Trott rests his elbows on the table, leaning forward. 

"Yeah" Ross replies, not bothering to lie because Trott is a noisy bugger who will probably go through his messages anyway for new teasing material. "Anyway, enjoy your dinner?"

"Enjoyed is an understatement" Trott laughs, getting to his feet. He runs a hand through his hair, flicking his fringe out of his eyes as he motions for Ross to follow him. "Can I repay you in cuddles?"

"Mm okay" Ross mumbles, standing up from his chair, the dishes and left over food forgotten. His grip on his phone is tight as he follows Trott to his bedroom, his eyes already drooping from sleep-deprivation. 

They stumble over each other as they walk in the doorway, tired mumbles and sleepy giggles are shared as they collapse onto the bed. They curl together under the warm blanket, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other as they lull each other to sleep with softened breaths and quiet snores. 

As Ross falls asleep, he absentmindedly clutches the phone close to his chest, dreams full of coffee and the swirling colour of smith's eyes. 

-*-

The morning is a rush, like every other morning. They sleep through the alarm again, why they even use it is a mystery, but manage to get to work on time after being stuffed with hastily made toast and dressed in the clothes from yesterday, which were carelessly discarded on their bedroom floors the previous night before. 

It's Trott's job to work at the counter in the morning, giving Ross the easy job of cleaning the place, cleansing it from coffee stains and cookies crumbs. He's busy cleaning the tables with a wet cloth when the first customer of the day walks in, the bell on the door alerting them and directing their gazes to the person. 

He isn't as surprised as he should've been when he notices that the customer is Smith. He suspected it, if he was honest. He gets a wink from the said man as he walks up to the counter, and suddenly Ross is grateful that he hadn't described Smith's appearance to Trott yet. 

"Good Morning! What can I get for you today?" Trott grins, the sentence flowing out of his mouth with practiced ease. 

"A Mochaccino and that cute boy over there, to go please" Smith replies, almost with the same amount of ease and Ross can't help the blush that stains his cheeks that he blames on the coldness of the cafè. He isn't even talking to him and yet, Ross is still feeling like a love-struck schoolgirl. 

Trott's eyes are twinkling now, obviously having worked out everything from the blush on Ross' face and the smirk on Smith's. 

"Sure, that will come to $4.40, Smith" Trott's probably ready to laugh, Ross can tell from the way he is smiling so wide and..knowing Trott, he is probably holding himself back from saying an inappropriate joke because that's what he does. 

As Smith fishes through his jacket for change, Ross slowly makes his way to the counter and nervously stands next to Smith. He had never felt so small before, normally he towered over everyone but somehow, with only a couple of inches of difference, Smith resorted him to feeling small and nervous, like a child on their first day of school. 

While Trott is busy making the Mocha, Smith places his money on the counter and finally, finally, turns to face Ross with a cute smirk that makes Ross melt further into his shoes. 

"Hi" Smith starts simple, leaning against the counter, amused as always with the way Ross is handling the situation. 

"Hi" Ross smiles back, fighting the urge to giggle..when has he ever wanted to giggle? Smith makes him feel different, makes his body tingle, his head spin and leave his mouth dry. He is like a drug or something, Ross is too dazed to think of a good simile to compare Smith to because Smith's smirk has changed into a genuine smile and wow. 

"Fancy seeing you here" Smith grins, and it's such a lame joke but Ross can't help but laugh anyway. He refuses to admit that he only laughed because he was so utterly smitten for a practical stranger. 

"Well, you did order me" Ross smiles back, and he tells himself that feeling proud is weird when Smith laughs at his statement in return. 

"I also ordered a Mocha" Smith's voice raises in volume, but he says it in such a teasing tone that Trott just pulls the finger back and takes his own sweet time making the damned hot drink. 

"Impatient, a trait you share with Ross" Trott tuts, finally passing the hot beverage to Smith with a smirk of his own. Ross wants to get out of the coffee shop as fast as he can, not prepared for all onslaught of teasing from Trott that was bound to happen. 

Surprisingly, no teasing occurs as Smith thankfully takes his Mocha and Trott puts the money in the cash register. Smith utters a small thank you before sitting down at one of the clean tables, guestering for Ross to join him as Trott wonders out back, probably gathering more coffee beans or something like that. They were always running out of coffee ingredients, which was kind of bad considering they were a coffee shop. 

"Let's play 21 questions, Rossy. I want to learn more about you" Smith leans back, his drink cupped in his glove covered hands and Ross shivers involuntarily. 

"Okay" Ross agrees with a nod of his head, his own hands hastily shoved into the pockets on his apron, trying to find warmth in the thin material. 

"Let's start simple and work up from there. Name?"  
"Ross Hornby. Yours?"   
"Alex Smith. Age?"  
"20.. Yours?"  
"21. Favourite colour?"

The conversation went on a while, Smith making up the questions which Ross answered and then asked in reply. By the end of it, there was more than 21 questions but neither really cared, Ross knew almost as much about Smith as he knew about Trott, which was a lot. 

The cup in Smith's hands was nearly empty when Ross reluctantly had to switch shifts with Trott. While Trott finished cleaning the mess that Ross had been distracted from, Ross stood behind the counter and was too busy drumming his fingers against the cold marble countertop to notice Smith slip behind the counter and join him. 

Ross quickly found out that Smith was a very good distraction from work. Made him stumble over his words when a new customer ordered, made him almost spill the hot coffee all over himself and even tried to steal a muffin from the displays stands but it was endearing, at least to Ross. Trott didn't share his thought process though, simply rolling his eyes at the pair and distracting himself with cleaning tables. Although, Ross swore he saw a small smile on his face. 

The day flew by so fast that when Ross checked his watch, he was shocked to find 8:59pm flashing back at him. It was one minute from closing time, and yet Smith was still leaning on his shoulder, wide awake as ever. Trott had already left, with promises of making Ross dinner when he got home to make up for how rudely he was awoken last night. That blow horn..he would need to find a good place to hide it before Trott used it again. 

"It's already closing time" Ross yawned, his arms raised above his head in a stretch. He lowered his arms as Smith pressed into his side even more, his fluffy beard tickling Ross' face. 

"See you tomorrow?" Smith questioned, a small smile on his face as he leaned against the counter, finishing off the third muffin he had stolen from the racks. Muffins were cheap though, and easily replaceable so Ross just let him. 

"See you tomorrow" his reply is muffled because of how quickly Smith pulls him into a hug, arms impossibly tight around him which made breathing difficult. He was used to that though, just being around Smith gave him the same effect. Ross hugged back, noticing how nicely they fit together, proving his earlier theory of how Smith was the last piece of his puzzle. He was like the piece that went missing and no one found for ages, until someone found him under the couch, or in this case, in a coffee shop and everyone is so happy because they have waited so long to finish the puzzle and they can finally do it. 

Ross' similes get worse as the day goes on, especially when he's surrounded by the warm heater called Alex Smith so he allows himself to stop thinking for a second and just relax into the hug before Smith pulls back. 

"Night, Rossy" Smith smiles once more, even brighter than the cafè lights, before he disappears into the night and Ross can finally breath properly. 

"Night, Smiffy" He whispers back into the empty cafe, grinning to himself because he finally came up with a decent nickname. Way better than "Rossy" anyway, although he would never tell Smith that.


	3. Frosty Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is just a small apology for not updating in forever..I know it's not much but exams are annoying and school takes up heaps of time. So here, take my lousy apology please;

It’s another cold winter day and Ross is tired. His bones scream in protest every time he moves, and he feels like he might faint at any moment. The café is empty, too early for most, too late for some. His hands are shaking as he mops the floor, the radio crooning soft jazz into his ears as he sways, carefully as to not slip or dirty the newly clean floor.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, his phone and eyes lighting up at the same time as Ross fishes through his apron to find it. The name ‘Mocha Man’ is bright on his screen and he laughs, the preview of the text already bringing the usual amusement Smith always did. 

[TXT]: Mocha Man: Mochaaa!!?!??? 

(It’s a little random but Ross finds it amusing and utterly adorable. The mop clatters to the ground as he starts texting back, forgetting the lecture of being ‘professional’ in the workplace that Trott gave him a few days back.)

[TXT]: You: The cafe is open and Trott and I are here. Feel free to visit :)

(His large smile nearly split his face in half, his hands shaking slightly as he sent the message. He stares at his phone for a second, expecting an instant reply but quickly shoves it in his pocket as he hears footsteps behind him. Smith only lives in the university flats around the corner so Ross hopes he'll be here soon.)

He straightens up, reaching down to collect the fallen mop and can’t help but grin as he spins around and sees an amused Trott staring back at him. He grins guiltily at him, offering a shrug of his shoulders as his phone vibrates loudly in his apron. 

“Stop flirting with Smith, we have work to do” Trott nudges him as he walks past, his tone light and playful with a slight sternness to it and Ross quickly nods. He follows Trott into the back room, setting down the mop and slipping his brown apron off and replacing it with a dark green one, watching Trott do the opposite. 

“I think he is coming in to help, again” Ross smiles as he positions himself behind the counter, blue eyes twinkling with amusement as he watches Trott fumble with a tray of muffins. Ross reaches out and grabs the tray before Trott drops it, cheekily stealing a muffin when Trott turns away to grab the tray of cookies. 

“He better not distract you, we have the big boss coming in today” Trott reminds him with a gentle grin as he loaded the shelves with cookies and the rest of the goodies. Ross nods, giving Trott a hand before slipping off to make himself his own Mocha. Just as he finishes topping it with cream and is finished his muffin, the bell rings and Smith walks in with that oh so lovely smile of his.

“Hey babe” Smith greets easily, walking up to the counter and quickly taking the Mocha from his hand and winking before taking a sip. The protest dies in Ross’ throat as he watches Smith with fondness, before the styrofoam cup is pressed back into his hands. 

"Lovely warm morning" Smith jokes, jumping up to sit on the counter and press a kiss to Ross' red cheeks, stung from the cold. Ross offers a laugh in return, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Smith's lips in return before a loud cough interrupts them and Ross jumps back. 

"Ross, get your boyfriend off the counter. Smith, kindly refrain from distracting him today" Trott raises his eyebrows, annoyed, before he disappears into the back room.

"It's an important day, the owner is coming in to check on the store. He has to make sure everything is perfect" Ross explains in a quiet hush as Smith slips off the counter and joins Ross in his place behind it. 

"Twat. All I wanted to do is kiss you" Smith pulls the finger in the direction Trott had walked off, a large grin on his face that makes Ross stuffle his loud laughter. 

"You can. Later" Ross promises with bright eyes, finally bringing his mocha to his lips and taking a long sip of the burning liquid that fills him with a warmth, similar to the feeling of being around Smith. 

"Later?" Smith wriggles his eyebrows playfully, turning around and making his own hot drink, having watched Ross make them so many times that it was etched into the back of his mind. Ross replies with a soft kiss to Smith's forehead, chuckling as Smith makes a face at him. 

The silence between them isn't as awkward as before, it is filled with playful looks and subtle touches as Ross takes orders and makes coffees and Smith pretends to help, hovering awkwardly around the counter and cleaning tables, which consisted of dragging a dry cloth across them and flinging crumbs onto the floor for Trott to clean up. 

Trott bustles around in almost a frantic manner, making sure every surface is clean and every coffee filter is too. He's in such a mood that he doesn't notice Smith push Ross into the back room and snog the living daylights out of him. That's probably a good thing. 

By the time the clock hits 12, the café looks better than ever. It is practically sparkling, it’s so clean. Smith is advised to keep his “grubby hands” off everything and anything in the cafe. Trott is nearly passed out from exhaustion, sitting in a chair and sipping his coffee. Ross is sitting on Smith’s lap, who had draped himself on a stool, his back resting against the counter. 

“The boss’ll be here in a hour” Trott mumbles quietly, his eyes closed as he cradled his coffee cup. “So keep this place clean, please”

“Yes sir” Ross laughs, turning around to salute at Trott before resting his forehead against Smith’s and lovingly smiling.

"Ross, customers really don't want to see you feeling up your boyfriend" Trott sighs again, cautiously looking over at the couple of customers scattered around tables. Ross guiltily smiles again, feeling bad, and slips off Smith to jump behind the counter again. 

Smith stands up too, deciding to sit next to Trott, as Ross starts to deal with new customers coming in. 

"Don't stress, mate. Everything looks spotless, the boss will love it" Smith nudges Trott with a lazy smile, leaning back in the chair and watching Ross bustle around. 

"Hopefully, Smith" Trott tiredly smiles back, following Smith's gaze and chuckling half-heartedly. "He is rather pretty, but no need to stare" 

"Can't help it, mate" Smith confesses, "still can't believe he's real. He deserves to behind a camera, not a counter"

"He'll follow his dreams someday, but I'm not letting him go that easily" Trott laughs before standing up and running a hand through his hair. 

"Don't distract him too much. I'll be back soon, going to grab more sugar" Trott winks, patting Smith's shoulder before disappearing out the store and leaving Smith to ponder his thoughts and stare at the lovely Ross.


End file.
